


secure

by dotexotic



Series: drabbles and blips [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotexotic/pseuds/dotexotic
Summary: behind the lens





	secure

Being behind the lens had become his safe place. He was able to control how he saw the world. It felt like he was able to slow time while framing the perfect shot, narrowing his focus and clearing his mind. He got to show what and who he loved. From cute animals to pretty flowers; the quiet moments they thought no one else saw. The small smiles and longing glances from across the fire to the glassy eyes and vacant stares after a long fight.


End file.
